Happy Life with you
by straxberry
Summary: hong jisoo berulang tahun, apa yang akan seungcheol berikan? #CheolSoo#Jisoo #Seungcheol #seventeen #BadSummary


' aish jika begini terus aku akan terlambat '

Jisoo terus melirik jarum jam di jam tangannya yang terus bergerak menghabiskan waktu. Sudah 30 menit ia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang gedung C di kampus nya. Ia terus bergerak gelisah menunggu ' _kekasihnya'_ yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya hari ini.

" oi jisoo? Kau belum pulang " seru Jeonghan. Mantan kekasihnya yang memiliki wajah bak cheonsa –malaikat- yang diturunkan ke bumi.

" atau masih menunggu kekasih lambat mu itu menjemput? " tambah Mingyu –kekasih Jeonghan yang baru- seraya merangkul bahu Jeonghan. Jisoo hanya memasang muka masam nya. Tidak, Jisoo tidak cemburu, malah itu sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah untuk Jisoo lihat. Ketiga nya bersahabat, sering bersama. Bahkan masih ada 3 orang lagi yang bersahabat dengan Jisoo, Mingyu, dan tentunya Jeonghan.

" Kau harus berani mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan kepada pacar mu, hyung. Aku tidak tega melihatmu terus terusan menunggu yang tak pasti " tambah Mingyu dengan nada yang dibuat buat terlalu mendramatisir. Jisoo hanya memutar bola matanya sejenak.

" Hm kau tak tau betapa beratnya mengucapkan itu, gyu " Jisoo menghela napas nya berat.

" Maka dari itu kau harus mencobanya, Jisoo " Jeonghan menimpali dengan tangan yang ia buat seperti menyemangati seseorang.

Jisoo tak tau apakah ia akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Jisoo bukanlah orang yang mudah berbicara untuk meminta suatu hal, bahkan hal kecil seperti meminta kekasihnya untuk menemaninya pergi. Sepertinya Jisoo butuh pacar yang benar – benar peka tentang apa yang Jisoo inginkan.

" Nah, Jisoo kami pergi dulu. Semangat! " ujar Jeonghan seraya pergi dari tempat itu bersama Mingyu. Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jeonghan dan Mingyu.

 _Seoul, 29 Dec 2015_

Jisoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa ada sebuah lengan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terbangun dari tempatnya.

Seungcheol.

Jisoo tersenyum melihat orang yang berada di depannya itu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Seungcheol. Seungcheol yang merasa ada pergerakan di bawah kukungannya itu pun segera membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam itu.

" Good Morning, Choi Jisoo " ujar Seungcheol seraya mengecup dahi Jisoo. Dan Jisoo? Hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona itu.

" Ya! Marga ku bukan 'choi' tuan _Choi Seungcheol_ " ucap Jisoo seraya turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur. Seungcheol yang masih di posisi tertidur itu hanya terkekeh pelan seraya tersenyum ke arah Jisoo menghilang.

Bagi Jisoo, Seungcheol memanglah meyebalkan. Semenyebalkan Lee Chan anak kecil yang sering mengganggu nya di taman bermain, dulu. Tapi di sisi lain, Seungcheol selalu bisa meluluhkan hati Jisoo. Jisoo yang di kenal sebagai namja pendiam di universitas, bisa menjadi manja di hadapan pria bermarga 'Choi' itu.

Siang itu, Jisoo dan Seungcheol sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di cafe dekat apartement mereka. Ya, Jisoo dan Seungcheol memutuskan untuk menetap di satu apartement untuk menghemat biaya kuliah mereka _katanya_. Jisoo dan Seungcheol memang anak yang ingin mandiri, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk berada di satu atap apartement.

Seungcheol asik menatap Jisoo yang sedang memakan ice cream nya itu dengan sedikit rakus. Ia heran, disaat musim dingin seperti ini, Jisoo malah menginginkan ice cream yang notabene nya juga salah satu makanan dingin –atau mungkin beku-. Seungcheol asik menatap Jisoo sampai – sampai ia lupa kalau besok kekasih tersayangannya itu berulang tahun!

Deg..

' Oh! Apa yang harus ku lakukan, oh dasar Seungcheol bodoh ' Seungcheol yang menyadari itu segera memaling kan wajahnya dari wajah Jisoo. Ia berfikir apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk kekasihnya tersayang itu.

" ehm, Jisoo "

" Ada apa hyung? " Jawab Jisoo yang masih fokus dengan ice cream vanilla nya itu. Seungcheol hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Bagai mana tidak, penampilan Jisoo terlalu menggoda sekarang. Dengan sweater yang sedikit kebesaran itu mengekspos bebas daerah bahu Jisoo, rambut coklat caramel yang sangat nikmat untuk dipandang, bibir merah yang sedang mengulum ice cream, dan terakhir ice cream yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Ugh itu sungguh membuat Seungcheol menahan hasratnya mati matian.

Seungcheol sudah tidak betah dengan keadaan, ia menarik Jisoo kembali ke apartement nya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Jisoo hanya melongo dan tetap memakan ice cream nya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sekalipun –hey jisoo memang tidak bersalah disini-.

Seungcheol hanya mendengus berat serta memojokkan Jisoo di dinding ruang tamu apartement nya

" H-Hyung? " jawab Jisoo takut-takut tidak berani menatap Seungcheol. Seungcheol yang mengetahui tatapan itu pun mengerti dan hasrat ingin menyentuh Jisoo pun hilang sudah. Hati Seungcheol menghangat melihat Jisoo yang sedang menahan air matanya itu.

" Maaf kan aku, Jisoo. Aku belum bisa mengontrol nafsu ku " Seungcheol menarik kepala Jisoo ke dada nya dan memeluk namja yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya itu.

Jisoo tak menjawab apa pun, ia tak suka jika Seungcheol kasar terhadap dirinya.

Seungcheol memegang kedua sisi kepala Jisoo dan menatapnya lembut. " Dengarkan aku, kau boleh menegur ku bila aku berbuat salah. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu menangis, okey. Karna kau special untuk ku, Hong Jisoo "

Jisoo tetaplah Jisoo yang lemah lembut. Ia tak suka di kasari oleh siapapun, termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Katakanlah Jisoo terlalu lemah, maka dari itu Seungcheol datang sebagai pelengkap sifat Jisoo yang lemah itu. Bagi Jisoo, Seungcheol sangatlah berarti

 _24 February 2014,_

" _Menyerahlah, bodoh! " ucap salah satu anak berbadan besar seraya memegangi kerah kemeja anak yang lebih kecil darinya itu._

 _Jisoo tak tau harus berbuat apa, ia sangat ketakutan kali ini. Matanya memerah dan berair. Ingin rasanya membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan anak itu, namun tubuh nya sangatlah tak mendukung dalam situasi ini. Perlahan ia menutup matanya menahan air matanya yang akan segera jatuh itu._

 _Bruaghh..._

 _Jisoo membuka matanya, ia terkejut. Anak berbadan besar yang meninju Jisoo tadi, terkulai lemas di lantai._

" _Jika mau beradu kekuatan, carilah lawan yang sebanding, BODOH! " Jisoo masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sesaat ia tersadar, malaikat penolongnya tiba. Jisoo mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada anak itu._

 _Seungcheol._

 _Ia tersenyum ke arah Jisoo dan di balas senyum tipis dari Jisoo._

" _Sepertinya lutut mu terluka, butuh bantuan untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan? " tawar Seungcheol dengan senyumnya yang tak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya itu._

" _Ah t-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri " balas Jisoo seraya mencoba berdiri dan berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih karena lututnya masih sedikit perih karena terbentur lantai._

 _Kaki Jisoo seperti sedang tidak berkompromi. Ia terjatuh karena perih di lutut nya itu. Seungcheol yang sedari tadi mesih menatap Jisoo itu segera berlari untuk menangkap Jisoo._

 _Ya, dan berakhir seperti drama picisan itu. Posisi Seungcheol sedang menangkap Jisoo, dan Jisoo yang malu-malu untuk menatap Seungcheol._

" _Sudah kubilang sepertinya kau butuh bantuan. Sekarang aku akan mengantarkan mu keruang kesehatan. Tak ada penolakan, sekarang cepatlah naik ke punggungku " Ujar Seungcheol seraya membenarkan posisinya berjongkok membelakangi Jisoo. Jisoo tak memiliki pilihan lain, ia lebih memilih menaiki punggung pria yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu._

 _Di sepanjang perjalan, Jisoo hanya melamun memikirkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Ia merasa beruntung karena mungkin setelah ini ia akan mendapatkan teman. Memang, Jisoo bukanlah anak yang pandai bergaul. Ia susah beradaptasi oleh lingkungan sekitar._

" _Yak, cepatlah turun, tuan putri " ucap Seungcheol membuyarkan lamunan Jisoo_

" _Hei, aku ini namja " balas Jisoo seraya mempout-kan bibir nya. Hell, apakah ini Jisoo? Jisoo tak pernah manja terhadap siapapun kecuali kepada kedua orang tuanya._

" _kau lucu " pipi Jisoo merona._

" _Jadi siapa namamu? " tambah anak itu._

" _Jisoo "_

Setelah kejadian itu, keduanya kembali bertemu di salah satu acara sekolah dan saling bertegur sapa. bahkan

 **Tbc or end?**

 **Yak ini gaje, saya tau, sekian terimakasih :D**


End file.
